Conventionally, as this type of the organic EL display panel and the organic EL display apparatus, a configuration is known where an auxiliary line is provided to prevent a voltage drop in the central portion in the display panel screen due to an increase in size of the display panel (refer to FIG. 4 in Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is also referred to as the conventional technique A.
In this conventional technique A, a plurality of the first electrodes are displaced as a pixel electrode above an interlayer insulating film, the pixel electrodes are partitioned by a bank, and a light-emitting functional layer is formed in each of the regions partitioned by the bank. A second electrode is commonly formed as a common electrode which covers all the light-emitting functional layers partitioned by the bank. Then, a power line for the second electrode is provided in a peripheral region of an effective region as a power providing source for the common electrode.
The above described auxiliary line is provided above the interlayer insulating film and between the pixel electrodes. The auxiliary line is electrically connected to the second electrode in the effective region. With this, power is provided via the auxiliary line to the second electrode, which prevents a voltage drop in the effective region.
It should be noted that in the conventional technique A, as a driving thin-film transistor which drives light-emitting elements, a p-type TFT is disclosed (refer to FIG. 2 and paragraph 0018 in Patent Literature 1).